Why does this happen to me!
by militarynut2010
Summary: Ok, how the heck does most of the Operation Raccoon city cast wind up IN MY HOUSE!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Resident evil or anything made by Capcom.**

**What is the friggin U.S.S doing here?**

"No, no, no! I just can't seem to get inspired again!"

Ever have one of those days when things seem to go wrong? Like when in my case you can't find your muse. Yeah, not a very good thing, especially when you don't want to let anyone down. Any way, it was one of those days where I was trying to find my inspiration to write more for my stories; only, I was dealing with an issue of too many distractions and not enough inspiration. Having recently gotten operation Raccoon City, I had been playing it quite a bit, losing track of my work. Thankfully it wasn't severe enough to screw with my real work or else I would be on the street, and being on the street while living out in the country would not be a good way to live.

"Why is it that every time I try to write, something comes up and distracts me from my work. I really need my ADHD meds again; otherwise I will never get any work done."

Deciding not to force myself anymore, I start looking around for mods for the games I have on my computer. That's another thing about me; I enjoy finding mods for my games and using them in order to make things interesting. Today I was looking for oblivion mods when I found something interesting, it was a mod for operation raccoon city. The name of the mod was reality mode. I assumed when I see it that it would be similar to the realism mode for left 4 dead. What surprised me though was that it was a mod the ps3. Now that had sent up an alarm in my head as it was, since I was unaware of there being mods for ps3 games much less op raccoon city, so I wasn't sure, but I was bored and needed to get the game out of my system, so I thought, 'what the hell' before downloading and installing it, when I started the download, it showed to be 400 megas in size, so I set it to download before going and making me some dinner.

Once I had finished, I had went back and found that it was finished and apparently installed itself. I was confused since I was unaware of anything for the ps3 automatically installing itself, so I became even more cautious and alert. I started the game only to find nothing different. There were no new levels, the enemies didn't act different, and so I thought to myself, 'great, some joker must have made a junk file to screw with people, I should have known better'. Deciding that I was done for the night, I went and did my night time routine before going up to bed. While hanging out in my bed, I put my iPod on its stereo before sitting down to clean my gun. Being a gun fanatic, I enjoy learning about guns and even have my own. After cleaning for a bit, I stretched and went to bed.

It had to have been 2 or 3 in the morning when I was woken up by a crash downstairs. I bolted upright before grabbing my gun. Now I know, possibly an armed burglar who could have a gun, well, my gun might be medium sized, but I don't think you would want to be on the receiving end of the bullets from a p90 submachine gun. I went out my bedroom door before standing at the top of my stairs and pressed myself to the wall to listen. I then heard voices say, "Secure the perimeter, and make sure that those four don't cause anything."

"Believe me U.S.S dog, I don't intend to start anything while unarmed and somewhere I don't know."

I snuck downstairs, keeping quiet so as to catch the intruders off guard. Once in the hall downstairs, I tracked the intruders to my living. I readied both the flashlight and laser sight on my gun, before I heard a crash in the room. Without hearing a young voice apologizing, I jumped around the corner shouting, "FREEZE!"

I hesitated when I see that the intruders were dressed and looked like the group from op raccoon city before saying, "I don't know who you are, but you picked the wrong house to rob."

One of the group, a Leon wannabe I was thinking, step forward cautiously, getting my gun pointed at him before he said, "Whoa now, I think we have a simple misunderstanding. None of us even know where we are, and none of us are burglars."

I snort before saying, "This coming from a Leon wannabe, I mean, come on, if you want someone to take you seriously then don't try cosplaying when committing a robbery, though I give you props for the costumes, not to thrill about the idea of dragging some little girl out this late for a robbery or just to complete the image."

The Claire look alike then spoke up saying, "Please, we aren't trying to rob you, we just-."

Before she could finish, I suddenly feel an explosion of pain in my head before pass out. When I come to, I find myself staring looking at the Leon look alike, along with a Bertha, Lupo, and Sherry look alike. "He's waking up."

I sat up clutching my head, "Ow. Ok, who hit me?"

That's when I find my thought of this being a robbery messed up when Vector suddenly appeared after his cloaking device went off. "I apologize for that, but you were acting extremely hostile."

I don't say anything to vector, I am too confused and stunned by seeing him appear that I don't even notice the pain in my head. The Sherry look alike… no, Sherry herself, asked, "Whats wrong mister, you look like something is bothering you."

I just scan all of them without saying before slowly standing up, going to the bathroom, and taking out the pills that are in there. I check the bottles for anything side effects that include hallucinations. When I find none, I look out see if they are still there, then go back after seeing they are and fill the sink with water before holding my head under. Prefer I can continue, I am suddenly pulled back by Leon. "What the hell were you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Gasping for breath I reply, "I am trying to wake myself up from this crazy dream!"

Four eyes actually speaks next when she says, "This is hardly a dream, you are awake."

Then from Nicholai, "Let him continue, I found it quite amusing."

Ignoring him, I say to Four eyes, "It can't be real because, one, stealth camo doesn't even exist yet, and two, all of you are just characters in a video game, there is no way you can actually be here!"

Beltway looked at me before saying, "What the hell are you talking about? We are real!"

I look at him before saying, "You know Belt, you look and sound badass, but HUNK is far more intimidating."

The wolfpack all look at me before Vector gets in my face and says, "How do you know of HUNK?"

I back away before saying, "Whoa, calm down, if you don't believe me about what I was saying; then let me get something that will prove my case."

I leave the room to go to my bedroom and get my resident evil archives book and Op raccoon city guide. Going back to the group, they are all sitting in different spots. When they look at me I get a sudden case of stage fright before handing them to Leon and running into the kitchen. I sit in there for a while, a can of coke zero in my hands while they are in there. Before long they come into the kitchen with most of them asking questions in rapid-fire mode, with my anxiety and stress finally reaching its top, I barrel through them and head for my room to hide.

I am hiding there for a bit when four eyes and sherry manage to find me behind my bookshelf. Curious, four-eyes asked, "May I ask, why you are hiding behind a bookshelf?"

I jump at her voice and look before nervously saying, "Sorry, it's just… I have anxiety issues, and for you guys to appear, the number of you here, and then all the questions, I can't handle it. What's more, I don't do well interacting with other people. "

Four eyes nods, "I understand, I do not understand how to interact with others. I saw no need because of my work, but you already knew that didn't you."

I just give a weak laugh before Leon comes in; before he can shout for the others to tell them where I am at, Sherry actually says to him, "Leon, I think he is scared of talking to all of us."

Four eyes: "While what the Birkin girl said is partially true, it actually is that crowds stress him out, and I do not think we want to stress our host any more than we already have."

Hearing this, Leon realizes they are right before saying, "I will let the others know."

He turns to me and says, "I'm sorry that we stressed you out, we are just severely confused."

I just give a nervous smile before saying, "I understand, you go from a city filled with the undead and bio-weapons to suddenly finding yourself in the house of someone in a world where you are from a video game, I would be confused as well."

He nods before going to the others while Sherry and four eyes try to help me calm down (well, mainly Sherry, four eyes stood there not knowing what to say). Once I felt that I had calmed down enough, I went back to the living room where everyone was and sat down, before the others could start again, I say to them, "One at a time, I can't handle being mobbed."

Lupo goes first when she asks, "So in this world, umbrella and us don't exist?"

I nod and reply, "Yes, it is all part of a video games series that is very popular here, though the one you guys are from has, fewer fans than the others."

"Why is that?"

"Operation Raccoon City as the game your team is from is called is something that has strayed far from its survival horror roots and because of that the number of fans had decreased."

Sherry asks, "Survival horror, what is that?"

I smile before saying, "Survival horror is a type of video game, where players have to fight their way through monsters while conserving the little amount of supplies that they are given."

Sherry: "oh."

Leon: "Who made these games about us?"

Me: "Capcom, they made a number of good games, resident evil, street fighter, devil may cry, and others, and I don't think you will won't to try contacting them about this."

Beltway: "Why shouldn't we?"

Me: "Because who would believe someone if they told them that they were from a video game they created? I still can barely believe it even with all of you standing here in from of me."

Beltway: "… good point."

Nicholai: "So, do you know what happens to us in these… games?"

Me: "well, except you and two members of the wolfpack here, everyone here is guaranteed to survive in the series, you face the possibility in the game of dying by getting torn in two by the nemesis, blown up in a helicopter, or managing to escape in the chopper. "

Lupo: "What did you mean that two members of our team can die?"

Me: "Player's choice, at the end of Op Raccoon city, there is a choice for players to either kill Leon and capture Sherry, completing your objective, or to defend Leon, either way, the player or players, have to take on two members of the wolfpack in a two on two match. Who is on each side is random offline while it is possible for them all to survive online, depending on the choice, but my choice is usually to help Leon because A, it keeps the story going canonically, and B, I despise umbrella, even if it is a game. Plus I don't want to know that Sherry winds up another experiment."

Claire: "What do you mean 'canonically'?"

Me: "for the series, you, Leon, and Sherry, along with a few others escape the city and start the fight to bring down Umbrella."

"What about my brother, what happens to him?"

"Well, in code veronica, he comes looking for you, after you are captured by umbrella in a failed attack on their European HQ."

Four eyes: "What happens to umbrella?"

Me: "Well, eventually due to their work being revealed and raids on their labs, they are eventually shut down completely, but with some of their work in the hands of others such as the black-market and rival companies."

It continues like this for a while, they ask me questions one at a time and I answer them. Sherry winds up after a while falling asleep, which doesn't surprise me since it is 5 in the morning and they had been through hell, so I pause to take her upstairs with Claire and put her in one of two guest bedrooms and leave them there so that Sherry can sleep. I wait for Claire to come back down since I don't like repeating myself with long explanations. Once she returns, I continue with the questions before I start feeling exhausted myself. I stand up and stretch before telling them that I needed sleep and that the rooms upstairs were open. "And before I go to sleep, I am putting my gun in a safe; I don't feel like letting some crazy Russian take my gun."

Nicholai just rolls his eyes as I take my gun to a safe in the basement and put it away. Going back upstairs, I find that most of the others were already gone, and that only Leon, Nicholai, and Vector were left in the living room. Leon had taken the couch, while Nicholai and Vector stared at eachother from the chairs they were in. I lay back in my recliner and start to fall asleep when Vector comments, "The love seat is open for you to sleep in."

I shake my head, "Naw, that's for you vector if you get tired and want to go to bed, but if Nicholai tries to sleep in it, let me know so that I can sterilize it later."

Nicholai scowls as Vector chuckles, when I sit in the chair and lay back, I think to myself, 'There goes my spending money for the week, I pray we get this mess sorted out soon before I go broke.'

**Ok, what am I getting into now, I mean seriously, this is going to be a headache. Read and review or you will have to deal with Nicholai yourself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, everyone is calm and… WHAT THE HELL?**

When I Wake up, I wonder if everything from last night was a dream, until I see Leon on the couch, Nicholai passed out in his chair, and Vector staring out the window. I give a light sigh, causing Vecotr to look at me and nod, before I get up and go to grab some toast. I stop before I grab the toast and decide to make breakfast for everyone. I get out the pancake mix along with sausage and starts cooking them. I also grab some chocolate chips for chocolate chip pancakes for me and Sherry but a dash of mint for me in particular (what? I like mint). As I cook, Vector comes in, sees what I am doing, and watches me. Before he can say anything, I comment, "while it is pretty crazy with all of you here, I am still the host, and it is only right that I make breakfast for your team and Leon and his group."

"What about Nicholai?"

I snort as I comment, "I don't make breakfast for people like him."

"But you would for my team and I?"

"Only because you aren't really that bad, especially after how, I don't know if you went through that or not, but after Umbrella abandons you guys, forcing your team to kill BOW after BOW, I think you guys deserve some compassion."

Vector says nothing as before sitting down, after a bit the food starts to finish up in time as the others start flowing into the kitchen following the smell of food. "Grab something from the fridge and find somewhere to sit everyone, breakfast will be finished in a bit. As they sit down, the two groups talk amongst themselves. Leon, Claire, and Sherry talk to each other while the wolfpack talks amongst themselves, trying make sense of their situation. Once I finish, I start making plates for everyone, putting mine and Sherry's separate so that I don't mix them up. When I set Sherry's plate in front of her, she smiles before saying, "thank you mister."

I smile and nod before Lupo comments, "May I ask what your name is? You know who we are but we know nothing about you."

Before I can say, Nicholai comes in and comments, "It seems pancakes were made, da? Where is my plate?"

I glare before saying, "Bread and the toaster are over on the counter."

Nicholai glares at me before going over and starts making toast. As he does, Claire comments, "You really seem to hate Nicholai."

I snort as I say, "If it weren't for the laws, I would shoot the guy right now, him and Albert Wesker are two people from your world I want dead more than anything. For your question Lupo, my name is Jack (not really but for the story, it is)."

She nods before saying, "Thank you Jack, it was kind of you to let us stay here."

I just smile before saying, "No prob, I enjoy helping others, and I couldn't just throw you out on the street in a world you don't even know. Besides, getting to meet all of you is pretty cool. Well, all of you except Nicholai."

Nicholai simply responds by muttering something in Russian under his breath before his toast actually sprung out of the toaster fast and hard enough to nail him in the eye. As he falls to the ground, all of us just stare in shock before we start roaring in laughter. Choking it out through the laughter, I comment, "My god, I seen it in old sitcoms and cartoons, but to see that actually happens, this is priceless!"

After our breakfast and comedy show, everyone went about doing various things. I went to my office and started working on my computer, multitasking between my real work, and trying to continue with my stories. Pausing, I take a second to turn on the music and have it go into shuffle. As soon I hit play, my fist favorite song starts playing, prompting me to stop, sit back, and actually start singing along to the lyrics.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

3rd person

Sherry was walking through the house, looking at the home of the group's host. She thought some of the things that Jack had were neat, but a few of them were weird. She stopped after a bit when she heard singing, following the sound, she found Jack in his office, leaning back in his computer chair singing along to a song that sounded so unique to her. She was surprised though, when she saw tears at the corner of his eye under his glasses.

Me

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that Ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

3rd person

Beltway was about to get into it with Nicholai. Nicholai had made a comment on Beltway's temper, and when he got angry beltway started insulting Nicholai while the others watched. Using this anger, Nicholai started using it as ammo, provoking Beltway even more. Beltway was about to attack Nicholai when him and everyone heard the singing, they followed the sound to Jack's office, where Sherry was there with a tear in her own eye. As the group listened, they could tell that Jack wasn't just singing the lyrics, he was feeling them, his own emotions in each word.

Me

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Once I finish, I stayed leaning back as the tears continued flowing from my eyes, memories of my past refusing to stop coming to me. Before I can continue crying, a gentle voice comments, "That was beautiful Jack."

Startled, I look and see that I forgot about the door and that the others were all there, the few without their eyes covered (besides Nicholai), all had tears, and even Bertha had lifted her mask slightly in order to wipe her eyes. Embarrassed, I wipe my tears away quickly before saying, "Sorry guys, I forgot to close the door, I am use to being alone so-."

Four eyes interrupted as she asked, "Jack, the way you had sang, it is as if you truly connected to that song."

I frown as I look to the ceiling while leaning back again, "I had a rough life. Except for a few, I never really had friends, and the bullying I went through was was nasty. I still have two friends, but all the others had forgotten me over time, a couple in just a week or two."

Confused, Leon commented, "You were bullied? You seem like you had a good life."

With a sad smile, I replied, "Sometimes things aren't what they seem Leon, besides, the bruises from things like a 9 volt battery to the back of the head tend to fade physically but remain mentally."

This stunned them, and before they could say anything, Nicholai snorted and commented, "Such a thing should toughen you up, though it seems that you failed to do so."

I don't react but I am surprised when Lupo actually punches Nicholai hard enough to send him into the wall and knock him out. We all look at her as she says, "I had it with his attitude, he has been antagonizing all of us, and then to say those things to Jack."

From my spot, I just stare before saying, "you didn't have to do that."

"I did, he was getting everyone angry, plus, if your life was truly that bad then-."

Bertha interrupted, "What is that mark on your arm Jack."

I cover it saying, "It's nothing." Before going and leaving the room, saying, "I am going to run up into to town, I'll order a pizza while I am there and bring it back for us for dinner. Feel free to explore, just don't mess with the stuff in my bedroom please."

I then left before anything else could be said.

A few hours later

I return from errands, pop (soda or softdrinks to anyone who doesn't know what I mean) and pizza in the back seat. I bring everything in, shouting to the others, "I'm back, I got drinks and pizza."

I put everything in their place but I get confused, I don't hear anything. Curious, I look into the living room only to find nobody there. I look through my place when I find Sherry in the bathroom hiding. I ask her, "What is going on, where is everyone?"

Shakily, she tells me, "They went into the woods looking for a zombie that had popped up we had gotten out of the room it was in to hide. The others went to kill it but it disappeared. They went into the woods looking for it."

I curse, they couldn't get my gun, and with just knives and whatever they improvise with, they will need help. "Sherry, stay here, I am going to get my gun and go help them out. You stay here and don't go anywhere, ok?"

She nods and then I head for the basement to get the gun from the safe. Once there, I start to put in the combo when I get a bad feeling. When I hear a dragging sound behind me casuing me to turn and look.

Outside/With the others

"I don't get it Lupo, how can a zombie just disappear that quickly. If it was a crimson head then I would understand, but it is just a fucking regular zombie!"

The others, after failing to find the zombie in the woods, were on their way back to the house. "I don't know beltway, I am just as confused as-."

She was interrupted when they heard a scream, they were about to think it was Sherry when they remembered that 1, they forgot about the basement, and 2, they forgot about Jack. Realizing that he could be in danger, they ran for the house and Four eyes shouted as they headed for the basement, "Jack, there is a t-infected and-."

They stop in the basement, stunned by what they see. Instead of there being blood from either Jack or the zombie, or any sort of mess, the area was clean. What really shocked them, was that Jack was standing there, with the zombie, not eating him, but rather it was nibbling on his ear affectionately while Jack gave them an 'oh really?' look.

**Ok, as with all stories, please read and review, the comment on the soft-drinks thing is funny, back in 2010, me and a number of the other seniors at my school went to DC, when we stopped at this one place for lunch, I had went up and asked for something to drink. Commonly, people here in Ohio, will ask for 'pop' when they want a soft-drink. Anyway, I went up to the counter and asked for a bottle of pop but the guy didn't understand what I was saying at all. I asked for a bottle of pop three times before getting fed up and asking for the drink by name. Anyway, hopefully I won't take so long to update this like with my other stories. And one more thing, as much as I like the song Iris by the goo goo dolls, I don't own it, they do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, another chapter of this from me, I am not dead, my router has gone out so I have to use the town library in order to get a signal for my laptop. I am also working on other stories, but they are more for deviantart as mostly oneshots. I may switch completely to DA for my fanfics seeing as the idiotic rules that keep some of the better fanfics off here. So if I do start posting on DA, I will post the link to my site, anyway here is the new chapter.**

**OK, I SERIOUSLY DON'T HAVE THE ROOM FOR THIS!**

Gathered together, I was the only one that was getting pissed. Beltway was in another room, laughing up a storm. Leon, Claire, and Sherry were watching me with amusement. Spectre, Lupo, and Vector were watching with caution. Vector and Nicholai were watching me ready to fight, while Bertha and Four eyes were watching with scientific curiosity. I was sitting there in a chair, my right eye twitching in annoyance while the undead member of the group was on a knee chewing on my ear affectionately, even though she had been doing that for half an hour. "Can I ask all of you something? Why is it, that for half an hour, after you found me in this situation, NONE OF YOU HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO HELP ME?"

Speaking in a matter of fact way, Four eyes replied, "This is an unprecedented event, not only do you have one of the T-infected not harming you, she seems to be showing a remnant of her humanity with this sign of affection. One other fact, is that none of us have guns, plus in this situation, there is a high chance of infection if we did try to kill it, and since neither Bertha nor I have the things we need in order to make a cure for the t-virus should any of us get infected, thankfully, as long as she does not get the memory of kissing and continues what she is doing now without biting down, you should be fine."

I just glare at her before saying, "I can be a bit of an asshole at times Christine, so I suggest that next time you try to make a something like this seem funny, watch it, I WILL pay you back."

Even though she has her mask on, I can tell she is grinning under mask in amusement. Getting an idea, I take a pen off the table beside me and throw it behind the zombie, the sound causing her to turn in its direction, finally letting go of my ear. As soon as it let go, I was up an out of the chair fast enough that a few of the others were actually confused from out fast I moved. I quickly left the room, hoping that I could lure the zombie to another room so that I could lock her in so that I can actually sit and talk. Remembering that she had gotten trapped in the basement before, I run to the basement, make noise so that the zombie hears it and comes to look, then hide. When the zombie arrives in the basement and is away from the stairs, I bolt up them and slam the door shut, locking it in the process. Once back in the living room, I glare at Christine and beltway who came back into the room before sitting down, saying to them, "I can say that we do have a sort of problem, considering things as they are, with all of you here, clothes will be one issue, another issue will be food, while I would prefer sending Sherry to school, there is a problem with that seeing as there would be no records from another school that would enable her to enter, since basically she doesn't exist in this world."

Vector commented on that, "We could easily create records for her by hacking the computers."

I shook my head before saying, "No, her name and looks would raise too much suspicion, heck, out of all of you, only half of you would be able to go into public, those being Beltway, vector, spectre, bertha, and lupo. You five would be somewhat safe because of how no one seen any facial marks to identify you. You would have to be careful though for people that would recognize your voices and real names. There are hardcore resident evil fans out there who would easily recognize you if you did anything they would recognize."

Amused, Lupo commented, "Are you sure you haven't been involved in espionage."

I chuckle before saying, "I am good at getting into a persona, when I was younger, I would sneak into my parent's kitchen for sweets. Plus for my fanfic stories, I tend to use my imagination in order to flesh out my OCs."

Sherry: "OCs?"

Me: "It's a fanfic term, an OC or Other Character is a character fanfic author's create that they use for stories in various ways. Only problem for me, once I create an OC in my mind, I go off into my own little world where I am that OC, which adds to my mental issues."

Bertha: "And how is that?"

Me: "I have a slight multiple personality disorder as is, only enough that my behavior will change somewhat at times, like one moment I could be manic and act crazy, then the next I will be calm, cool, collected and be almost dead serious on everything, I have really confused people over it. Anyway, if you five go anywhere, you will have to be careful. Do you guys have money?"

When a few of the group nod, I say to them, "Ok, if you all pool your money together, then me and a couple of the others could go to the store and get clothes for everyone, though we will need sizes in order to get the right fit for everyone."

I turn to Leon and Vector, "While most my shirts are novelty ones, I do have some good shirts that would more than likely fit the two of you, so that would have you covered."

Leon went to turn me down but I cut him off saying, "I won't take no for an answer Leon, like I told you and the others before, I enjoy helping others, unless they make me angry, like our Russian 'friend' here."

Nicholai just rolls his eyes before going to do his thing. Afterwards, Vector and Four eyes, since Vector can use my clothes and Four eyes' clothes minus her gear could pass for normal clothes, come with me to the store where we get the clothes needed for the others, four eyes decided to come along (A/N force us to bring her) in order to see what sort of groups this world had and who best to work with should the need arise. When Vector comes out in the clothes he picked, we are surprised to see some of his face, which is pale and seems clean shaven. We don't see his eyes or hair though because he grabbed a pair of my sunglasses to wear along with an old hat of mine. With him and Four eyes in their outfits, we write down sizes and preferences and then head out to the store.

(Nearby store)

When we get to the store, I break off from the other two because of being paranoid over someone possibly figuring out who they are while we are here. After looking around to calm myself down, I go to the men's clothes in order to start dealing with my part for it. I find Vector checking clothes, getting what's needed while keeping in the limit we have. After we get done, we go looking for Four eyes and find her in front of a mirror looking at herself in the clothes she picked. I simply stare at her in amazement. She picked simple clothes, and yet she seemed so different in them. Her attractive looks really brought out. I am brought out of my amazement when Vector says to me, "are you alright Joshua?"

Startled, I look at him before rubbing my eyes saying, "Yeah, I tend to space out from time to time."

I see an amused smile on Vector's face and go to comment when Four eyes comes up to us, already back in her normal outfit, "I trust you two have gotten everything on your end?"

We nod before heading up to checkout and paying for the clothes. When we go out to the car, I stop as a chill runs up my spine. The others stop when I stop and Four eyes says to me, "What is wrong?"

I shake my head before saying, "I have this really bad feeling that we are going to find something back at the house that will really give me a migraine".

(The house)

When we get back to the house, I hear a commotion going inside and run in without grabbing the clothes. Once inside, I freeze at the sight of MORE people being there, this time, the six spec ops members are the ones here. "Well, it seems that you have more guests here now Joshua," Nicholai comments from his spot to the side. The six see me when Party Girl comments, "Well, looks like the owner of the house is here, looks cute to."

I stand there for a second, and then I turn, walk past vector and Four eyes, step outside, and let out a frustrated scream to the sky.

(later)

I am sitting outside with everyone, minus the still trapped zombie, outside as well. With help from the first group, I explain everything to the new group, all the while trying to ignore Harley's attitude and Party girl as she tries to flirt with me. Once I get through the whole Q&A session, I tell the new group, "If you want clothes, you are going to have to wait, you guys might have money but until my check from my job comes in, I don't have any money to pay for clothing."

Party girl then speaks up saying, "I don't mind, heck, I would be quite willing to go naked for you sugar."

I try to ignore her but everyone can see that I am blushing up a storm from her comment. The others laugh till Harley comments, "I you gay? I would have been flirting back myself."

I give him a glare that actually causes him and a couple others to flinch before saying, "call me that again and I will break your limbs. I may support gay rights but I am not gay ahole."

Harley just sits down and starts fidgeting, nervous from my anger. I rub the bridge of my nose before saying, "Sorry, too much bull happened to me in the past back in school and being called gay was one of the things that people would do, they even treated me like I was gay. So let me lay down some ground rules involving me. No touching me, no calling me gay, and no touching ANYTHING in my room besides the clothes. If any of you make a comment about my behavior or the things I like, I WILL raise hell, understood?"

They all nod in shock and alarm from my attitude, here I was, a civilian man chewing out a cop and train military professionals, and whats more, I actually got them afraid of me for that little bit. After 'laying down the law' so to speak, I went inside to start working on dinner for everyone, complaining to myself about my luck loving to screw me over. With a sigh, I thought to myself, 'Why does life mess with me like this, did I do something wrong in a past life or something?' I sigh again before moving to get the other things needed for the dinner, knowing that I may go broke in a week.

(later)

After a tense dinner, everyone went to their areas. I decided that since it was a warm spring night, I would get out my tent my family gave me and go outside to sleep for the night. Once outside, I have difficulty setting the tent up until Vector and Willow come out, see me struggling, and help me. As she helps, Willow says to me, "You know you could have sent some of us out here, I wouldn't mind sleeping out here."

As Vector nods, agreeing with her, I reply, "Not my thing, I don't just send people to sleep outside, as much as it tends to be a headache at times, I try to be humanitarian, although sometimes it seems to turn around and bite me in the ass. Like right now, I am trying to help all of you in order to keep you safe and not just be an ahole, but I am not sure how long I will be able to do this. With bills, food, clothes, and such, I just don't know."

We spend the rest of the time in silence as we finish setting up the tent. Once we finished, I go in and get a sleeping bag, pillow, and blanket in case I got cold. I wish everyone good night, even walking by the basement door and wishing the zombie good night as I head outside. Outside, I find Vector on the porch, acting like a guard while Williow was sitting in a chair stargazing. I gave Vector a simple nod of the head and as he returns the nod I say goodnight to Willow before getting into the tent. Trying to let go of the stress, I climbed into the sleeping bag and went to go to sleep, until I felt something behind me. I reached back to feel for what it was, and then I grabbed something warm as well as soft yet firm. Then a voice whispered in my ear, "I didn't know you were so bold sugar."

Alarmed, I rolled over and found myself face to face with Party Girl, only thing was, she was naked. "Like what you see sugar?"

I woke the whole house and scared a number of birds off with my frustrated shout.

**Theres chapter 3, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long for me to write and post.**


End file.
